The Gift To Australia
by waterrain
Summary: France has gone too far with his teasing and mockery of England over receiving only two votes. England force fed France a potion that changed him into an animal and he plans on giving him to Australia as a gift.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**The Gift To Australia**

**By Waterrain**

England glares angrily at France and he was gritting his teeth in suppressed rage.

"Oh my I can't believe you lost the bid. I was going to give you a pity vote if you managed to make it to the next round my dear sweet and moody, England." France commented cheerfully and he grinned for England's entire face was red.

"Shut the bloody hell up, France." England said slowly and he clenched his fists to his sides.

"To think you were so unpopular that you only managed to have two votes." France told him mockingly and England tried to calm down. "I can give you pity sex and rock your little world. Poor England your dreams are in ashes."

"You lousy good for nothing bloody frog!" England yelled angrily and he shoved France to the ground. "I knew you were going to mock and tease me for that humiliating loss of the bid."

France chuckled as he looked up at England with amused eyes, but then widened in shock for in England's hand was a bottle of some strange liquid and he was forced to drink it.

"What did you give me?" France managed to ask and England smirked at him smugly.

"You'll become a non-poisonous snake and I plan on giving you to Australia as a gift to cheer him up." England stated calmly and he laughed mockingly at France's pale face. "I'm not going to tell you when or if it wears off and be glad I decided on a snake rather than a snail or frog."

France felt his eyes closing and he heard England's loud laughter.

'I suppose I did go too far with the teasing.' France mentally thought to himself and his world went dark.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. France's view.**

**A Gift To Australia**

**By Waterrain**

I woke up to England's voice and he sounded calm. I felt odd, I was being held tightly, and the world seems so big. Oh yeah that's right England force fed me that potion and now I'm a snake.

"So, England. You are telling me this is some type of new snake species? Your not pulling my leg on this one right?" Australia asked cheerfully and I felt England's arms tighten around me.

"Honestly, This is truly a new species and I'm giving this little snake to you. Out of the goodness of my heart." England stated neutrally and I tried to escape from his firm grip around my body, but it was in vain. Then again I'm a snake right now and plenty of people would kill me on sight. I suppose I'm better off with Australia and he looks cute. At least England is not going to keep me and torture me with his awful cooking.

"I thought you were terrified of snakes, mate." Australia commented calmly and England tossed me at him. I screamed and wondered why England had to toss me. I thought I was going to die, but then Australia swiftly caught me and chuckled loudly.

"This one is a small fry and I think it is non-poisonous, but then again I might be wrong. In all honestly I want to be rid of this thing as soon as possible. Plus I know how much you love those bloody creatures and I didn't have the heart to kill it. You know bloody why I hate snakes." England told him firmly and he looked a bit annoyed with Australia. I chuckled, but it came out as a hiss.

"Ah, I remember the last time you saw a small snake. You ran away screaming so shrilly that it would put a Sheila to shame and later yelled at me for hours, mate." Australia said happily and I chuckled.

"You threw that bloody snake at me last time." England snapped angrily and his arms were crossed.

"I suppose you want to return home right away, England. I know how afraid you are of my wildlife." Australia commented teasingly and I was enjoying the show. England's face was a bright red, lips drawn into a tense smile, and his fists clenched.

"I have a bloody right to be afraid. Since your wildlife and even the damn plant life without a fail brings me close to death, Australia." England said viciously and he added sharply. "I was trying to be nice by cheering you up with a gift since your bid only received one vote."

"I'm feeling much better, mate. I enjoy teasing you since your reaction is hilarious." Australia told him bluntly and I felt relaxed in his arms for the grip was not tight. I think England held me so tightly was because he was afraid and tense since I'm a snake.

"I'm leaving and I hope that lousy snake bites you." England snapped and he walked away quickly while cursing loudly about Australia's wildlife.

"Alright little snake what should I name you?" Australia wondered out loud and I wondered what he will call me.

**Please Review and Thank You.** **Sheila is an Australian slang for Woman.**


End file.
